


Loving Isaac

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Stereky Goodness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, De-Aged Isaac Lahey, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: A regular patrol around their land takes a turn for the worse when Derek and Isaac run into a unwanted visitor. Just when Derek thinks they are in the clear, he wakes to find not his beta beside him but a crying blonde haired baby right where he left Isaac. The pack stumbles over themselves as their alpha and emissary navigate this new dynamic and find each other along the way.***AKA Isaac is de-aged, Derek and Stiles try to reverse the change but they find something better along the way***Set after Season 2, not in canon with the showTranslations must have permission first
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Stereky Goodness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my new and returning Pups!
> 
> As promised here is the First instalment of my new story, Loving Isaac.  
> Adding to the existing schedule, LI will be updated on Wednesdays and Emerald Eyed Mystery on Fridays.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Xoxo

Derek wasn’t used to his loft being so quiet. He spent the summer complaining that the teens were there constantly but now school had kicked back in, he found the silent uncomfortable. With everything that went down with Gerard it took them awhile to get back on their feet; Stiles, Erica and Boyd took weeks to stop jumping at noises and to finally start opening up to them.

After Jackson left for England, their pack started to form properly. Stiles worked closely to become their emissary, Lydia helping him as she learnt her Banshee powers while Derek got the other werewolves into a proper pack. There was a lot of fighting and yelling to begin with especially from Scott. Derek smiled thinking back on the day it changed.

Training always had an edge to it but that day in particular Scott really didn’t want to listen to what Derek was trying to teach him. The other three betas had been fully embracing their new lives, but Scott couldn’t accept he wasn’t human anymore. Eventually it all seemed that they had enough but none of them saw Stiles’ reaction coming. Sighing loudly, Stiles yelled across the room for Scott to shut the hell up and listen to Derek. None of them had seen Stiles yell at Scott but it seemed even his best friend couldn’t put up with his behaviour any more. 

That event was nearly two months ago now and, in that time, Allison had joined them. She had a lot to learn about being a hunter and Derek had to learn to trust her but eventually she became an asset as did Chris. Much to Peter’s dismay and the packs amusement.

Shaking off the memory, Derek took the spiral stairs two steps at a time till he came to Isaac door. It had taken awhile for Isaac to accept this was his home as much as it was Derek’s, but the last few weeks had been a turning point.

Derek tapped his knuckles against the open door, “I’m heading out on patrol, you good?”

“Yeah I’m good,” Isaac looked up from where he was doing homework on his bed, “mind if I join you?”

“Of course,” Derek nodded with a small smile.

Over the summer they had a routine set up for training, patrols, and pack time but Derek had given them all a few days to get back into school. He knew that his quiet loft wouldn’t stay quiet for very long, soon enough the pack nights would start back up again and Stiles would drop in and out as he pleased. Derek couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed about that.

Once Isaac joined him downstairs, they headed out and took off on a gentle pace around the preserve. Technically their territory covered the town as well, but they only patrolled the preserve; the Sheriff department had the town covered, the Sheriff himself in on their secret now. Couldn’t exactly hide it after what Gerard did to his son.

Most of their runs passed in silence or easy conversations about school and the pack. He didn’t know why but that night his hairs stood on the back of his neck. Derek guided their run towards his old home, they rarely passed in on their routes.

Coming to stop outside the burnt ruins of his childhood home, Derek saw Isaac shot him a confused look but remained silent. A few minutes passed and Derek couldn’t find what had his senses on edge.

Isaac broke the silence, “What was it like growing up here?”

“It was loud,” Derek huffed, he didn’t like talking about his family, but he was starting to try, “and no privacy. Other than Laura, I had three other siblings and all of my cousins.”

“Busy household,” Isaac agreed his eyes still on the house, “It was only me and Camden.”

“Your brother,” remembering earlier conversations with the teen, “you have the rest of the pack now. It’s not the same but you aren’t alone Is.”

Isaac smiled sadly, “Now I do but my childhood was never good, it only got worse when Camden wasn’t there to protect me.”

Derek frowned, “ _He_ was always like it?”

“After my mom left,” Isaac nodded, “I love the pack but sometimes I wish I grew up differently. Got to grow up with a proper family. Hell, I’d even take your noisy family.”

“I wasn’t kidding about the no privacy,” Derek scoffed a bittersweet smile on his face, “Let’s head back, Chinese or Pizza?”

Isaac shook his head and took off beside his Alpha, “One of these days we should eat something other than takeaway.”

Whatever retort on Derek’s lips died when he caught movement out the corner of his eyes. Throwing a hand up, he brought them both to a holt, his eyes changed, and his claws dropped. Isaac didn’t question why, he just followed his alpha’s lead and partially shifted, keeping his eyes on their surroundings.

“I heard the Hales had returned,” a lacy voice called out from the tress. Both wolves growled in response. “It seems the rumours are true.”

“Show yourself!” Derek demanded.

“If you insist.”

A women with long curly brown hair wearing tight black skinny jeans and red leather jacket stepped out from behind the trees. A purple glow danced around her hands and Derek knew instantly she was a witch. He hadn’t come across one since he was a pre-teen visiting ally packs with his mom and sister. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, but Derek was aware witches were always a lot older than they looked.

She sneered at them, “Hello Wolfie.”

“Witchling,” Derek sneered back, if Isaac was surprised, he hid it well, “you aren’t welcome here.”

“I’d like to see you make me leave,” the witch smirked pulling a dagger out from behind her back.

Derek growled and lunged forward, Isaac moving as trained beside him. They worked off each other as they dodged and swiped at the attacking witch. The first swipe of the blade told Derek she had it coated in wolfsbane, but they kept going. He nearly had her when she suddenly spun around throwing both her hands out as magic shot into Derek’s chest.

The force of the blast sent Derek flying backwards against the tree, momentarily stunned as he hit the ground. Isaac came up behind her thinking she was focused on Derek on the ground when a sharp pain erupted in his stomach. Looking down he saw her dagger sticking at his stomach and she turned around grabbed his head her magic pushing inside.

Fighting through the pain, Isaac grabbed the witch just the way Derek had trained him to, and he pushed her away from his body. Derek jumped to his head ready to grab her when she surprised them once again and flipped backwards out of the way.

Flicking her hair back behind her she smirked at them both, “As fun as this has been boys, I’ve got places to be.”

Raising her hand up she blew a powder across the clearing before disappearing from sight. Derek had dodged out of the way of the powder but jumped back around as soon as she was gone. Spinning around to look at Isaac, he lunged for his beta as Isaac swayed where he stood, dagger still in his stomach.

“Isaac!”

Isaac’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Derek grabbed him. Without thinking, Derek swung the lanky teen into his arms and took off for the loft as quickly as his feet would take him. It was only as he had to run the multiple flights of stairs up to the loft door, did Derek regret not fixing the elevator yet. Placing Isaac down on the sofa, Derek ran to the side closet where he knew Stiles had stored his supplies from Deaton. Grabbing the bottles, Derek quickly sorted through them until he came across the one containing wolfsbane.

Running back to his beta, he grabbed a towel before kneeling beside the side of the coach. Gently but efficiently, Derek pulled the dagger from Isaac frowning at the lack of response he was still getting. Once the blade was clear, Derek sprinkled the wolfsbane into the wound until the blue dusty smoke appeared showing it to be burning out of his system. When it stopped smoking, Derek used his claws to rip away the rest of Isaac’s shirt leaving him bare from the waist up. As he wiped the blood from the wound, he could see the wound stitching back together as it should. Reaching up Derek shook Isaac a few times trying to raise a reaction but got nothing.

“Come on Isaac,” Derek demanded pushing two fingers on to Isaac throat. Even for a werewolf, Isaac was pulse was rapid and Derek frowned.

Checking back on his stomach wound, it had almost completely healed back up. Gathering the teen back up, Derek stood and climbed the stairs until he reached the boy’s room. Placing him on his bed, Derek checked Isaac over again even though it only had been a matter of moments since he first checked. Standing up to walk out the room, Derek sighed before he turned back around and sat down on the floor beside Isaac. He knew sometimes it took awhile for wolfsbane to get out of the system, so Derek wasn’t panicking yet. He would call Deaton if there was no change in the next few hours.

Derek must have fallen asleep because he was suddenly jolting awake sitting forward on the floor. It took him a moment to realise where he was and what had woken in. He didn’t need increased super hearing to hear the cries coming from the bed. Turning his head around, Derek froze and blinked multiple times at the sight.

Instead of his teenage beta on the bed like he left him, his eyes landed on a crying baby kicking their arms and legs about widely. The mass of dark blonde curls on top their head and flashing gold eyes had Derek jumping to his feet and his jaw dropping.

“Isaac?!”


	2. Chapter 2

There were many things you get used to seeing when you grow up as a werewolf but seeing a teenage boy turn back into a baby is definitely one for the books. It took Derek a minute to work out what he was actually seeing in front of him. At the back of his mind, Derek was thankful that Isaac hadn’t been wearing a shirt when he… _de-aged?_

Isaac kept crying out in distress and a particularly high-pitched whimper broke Derek from his frozen state. Reaching forward gently but with purpose, Derek grabbed Isaac from the bed, remembering when his siblings were a baby and made sure to support his head with one hand and his butt with his other. Something within him broke listening to the distressed calls Isaac was letting out and Derek was shocked to see his eyes flashing gold. He didn’t know a lot about babies, but he did know you didn’t get baby werewolves. When they were born you could smell it in their scent whether they human or wolf, but they didn’t shift until they were older.

Looking around the room like the answers would suddenly jump out at him, Derek tried to calm his own distress and rock Isaac in a way he hoped was soothing. The effect was almost instant as Isaac whimpers died down and he looked up at Derek in wonder.

“Right okay,” Derek spoke to himself but kept his tone light, “what have we gotten ourselves into now?”

Issac blew a spit bubble at him in response and Derek blinked in surprise.

“Well that’s adorable.”

His mind was going at a million miles an hour and Derek forced himself to remain calm. He knew exactly where he should go or more like who he should go to. Realising he was still holding a rather naked baby in his arms, he grabbed two pillows and placed Isaac back down in the middle of the bed, pillows either side of him.

“Shh you’re okay Isaac,” Derek tried to soothe when Isaac began whimpering at the loss of contact.

Moving quickly Derek dived out of the room into the bathroom to grab a towel and into his room grab his throw blanket. Isaac cries where growing loader by the second and he only began to settle down once he sensed Derek enter the room again. The Alpha tried not to think too much about how even as a baby, Isaac was relying on scenting to sooth himself.

Trying to remember as much as he could from his younger siblings both human and werewolf, Derek wrapped Isaac tightly in the towel first and then buddled him up in the blanket. Picking him up again, Derek froze when Isaac grabbed his finger instantly, his hold tight even for a werewolf.

Derek sighed moving downstairs as quickly as he could with Isaac in his arms, “I’ll fix this Isaac, we will work out what happened.”

He went to grab his keys but as he picked him up, he knew he had no way of driving safely at the moment. Grabbing his leather jacket, he wrapped it around Isaac trying not to think how the baby settled down further surrounded by his Alpha’s scent.

Holding Isaac tight to his chest, Derek slammed the door behind him before placing both hands on Isaac and he took off running out the building and into town. It was the middle of the night so no one should see him, but Derek shifted his eyes and made sure his every sense was heightened as he ran. He was pretty sure Isaac had fallen asleep or didn’t mind the running as Derek could only hear his calm deep breaths.

Turning onto the intended street, Derek breathed in relief when he saw the jeep and cruiser parked up in the drive away. Normally he would climb in through the window straight into Stiles’ bedroom, but he couldn’t risk it with Isaac. Coming to a stop at the door, Derek could hear two distinct heartbeats inside, but he could tell only Stiles was still awake. Knocking on the door sharply, Derek moved to look over Isaac. Lowering so one hand was on his neck and the other on his back, Derek saw Isaac’s eyes blink open and whimper in distress.

“Stiles can help,” Derek murmured kicking the door again, “we’ll fix this.”

Finally, the door opened revealing Stiles still in his clothes from school and his longer hair sticking up everywhere.

“Derek?” Stiles titled his head in surprise, “finally learnt to use the front door?”

Before he could respond, Isaac let out another cry and Stiles eyes darted down to him, his jaw dropping in surprise.

“It’s Isaac,” Derek replied in distress bouncing Isaac in response.

Stiles was in silent shock as he mechanically moved aside allowing Derek entrance. The Alpha stepped in quickly walking straight coming to a stop at the kitchen island. Stiles was hot on his heels.

Derek turned to look at home, his eyes wild, “I need your help.”

“No shit Sourwolf,” Stiles replied in shock pointing at the baby, “That’s Isaac?”

Derek rolled his eyes and tried not to snap, “Yes!”

“Isaac’s a baby?!” Stiles yelled loudly enough for Derek to wince and Isaac to cry out. Stiles looked guilty and lowered his voice, “Shit sorry! How did this happen?”

Trying to calm Isaac and himself, Derek began to pace in front of Stiles, “I don’t know. We got attacked on patrol tonight, but I have never seen this before.”

A dark look crossed Stiles face, “You were attacked?”

Noise from the staircase had Derek growling instinctively but stopped when a sleep ridden Sheriff appeared around the corner.

“What the hell is all this noise?” the Sheriff demanded but halted when he saw the baby in Derek’s arms, “um what?”

“That,” Stiles huffed running a hand through his hair, “is Isaac.”

“Isaac Lahey?” Like there was any other Isaac’s in their lives. “Have you been time travelling because I might have to draw the line at that?”

Derek ignored Stiles quiet laughing, “No time travel sir but I have no clue how this happened.”

Isaac began to kick about in Derek’s hold and cry from the tension in the air. Stiles hesitated for a second before reaching for him and raised an eyebrow when Derek growled lowly, “May I?”

Ducking his head in embarrassment, he handed Isaac across to Stiles, “Sorry it’s been a long night.”

Humming in response, Stiles looked down at his old friend now baby. It was clearly Isaac from his curly mop of hair on his head and the flashes of golden eyes as his whimpers calmed down.

Raising a questioning eyebrow at his son, the Sheriff moved to the fridge a grabbed two beers out of it. Without a word he passed one to Derek and took a seat gulping half of his down as he did.

“Stiles you only just turned 17,” Noah rolled his eyes at Stiles’ pout, “I think we need an explanation.”

“I don’t really know what happened,” Derek admitted rubbing his neck, “we went out on patrol as normal and took a detour to my old house.”

“Why?” Stiles questioned made Derek jump, “you never patrol that area. I should know, I helped plan the routes.”

Derek huffed in agreement, “Something was off, all my senses where on edge, so we went to check it out. I was right, there was a witch there.”

“Witches?” The Sheriff shock his head in dismay. Just when he thought he knew everything about this new world.

“I hadn’t seen one since I was a teenager, the usually don’t interfere or only cause harmless annoyances,” Derek admitted, “we fought, she stabbed Isaac with a wolfsbane dagger and took off. She blew some kind of powder before she left.”

“And you didn’t call?” Stiles snapped looking the baby over for injuries, “Isaac got stabbed with a wolfsbane blade and you couldn’t even drop a text for help?”

“Stiles I have been doing this a lot longer than you,” Derek snapped, “I thought I had it handled, I had no idea this would happen.”

Stiles laughed looking down at the now sleeping baby in his arms, “Yeah no shit, Sourwolf.”

“Language,” Noah said without any heat, “so when did this happen?”

Derek rubbed his neck again taking a sip of his beer, “I don’t know. After I got Isaac back to the loft and healed him, I must have fallen asleep as well. I woke up to him crying and on the bed was baby Isaac not teenage Isaac. I should have stayed up and kept an eye on him.”

“Derek you just fought of a witch without the pack,” Stiles tried to smile encouragingly, “it’s not your fault this happened or that you fell asleep.”

He didn’t respond but he did nod slowly.

“What was the wound like before he… you know changed?” Stiles gently moved the layers further aside double checking what he saw as he spoke.

“The wolfsbane was burnt out of his system and the wound healed up. All completely normal. I was going to call Deaton if he didn’t wake up in a few hours.”

“He was unconscious?”

“Had been since the preserve. It’s not totally unheard of for it to have that affect. The dagger was still in him.”

Looking at Isaac in Stiles arms, Derek couldn’t help the guilt that coursed through his whole body. When Isaac began to squirm in Stiles’ hold, Derek reached back over to him and took him from the Emissaries hold. Lifting two fingers, he gently placed them over the baby’s neck who settled back down and continued to sleep. He was in unknown territory right now and he didn’t really know what he was doing. Later he would allow himself to freak out in private but right now he was the Alpha and he couldn’t be weak.

Stiles frowned for a few moments wracking his brain of everything he had read and learnt over the last few months. He had never read or seen anything like this in his books.

“You should take Isaac to Melissa,” Noah broke the silence, his parental mode taking over. “We don’t know what happened when he _de-aged_? At least she can check him over to see if everything is okay.”

Nodding in agreement, Stiles replied, “We can reach out to Deaton in the morning, not like he’s much help anyway these days.”

“Don’t let Scott hear that,” Derek smirked at him.

“Did Derek Hale just make a joke?”

“Watch it Stilinski,” Derek snapped but his smirk contradicted it.

Stiles laughed loudly and moved to grab his jeep keys and shoes, “Come on Sourwolf I’ll drive. We both know you ran here.”

Following after him, Derek ensured that Isaac was wrapped back up again tightly for the night air, “Camaro isn’t exactly kid friendly.”

“Melissa is on the night shift tonight. Scott and Allison are taking advantage of the empty house,” Stiles grimaced climbing in the jeep watching Derek slowly climb in holding Isaac securely to his chest as he did, “think you can keep the growling to a minimum?”

Turning to glare at him, Derek didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure where this extra protection was coming from. He had always felt more protective towards Isaac, the beta he shared his home with. But now he was a baby in his arms, he was struggling to keep his Alpha behaviours in check.

Stiles pulled the jeep out of the driveaway and onto the road. Looking back at older man beside him Stiles smiled at him reassuringly, his eyes flickering down to the babe in his arms, “It will be okay Alpha, we will work this out, I promise.”


End file.
